


Cover Art for Chryse's "Restoration"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: 1600px x 1200px, 300dpi Retina-ready version available for viewing / download at Box.com, just in case Tumblr somehow downsampled the one appearing below.





	Cover Art for Chryse's "Restoration"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933724) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



Cover art for [Chryse’s](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse) picaresque and delightfully tender semi-S4-fixit fic [_Restoration._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11933724/chapters/26974743) 1200px by 1600px @ 300dpi; copies can be downloaded [here from storage at Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/unwm6tyc5v0rp3vidhpp24uiqqql6tp0) if Tumblr messes with the image quality.

Thank you again, Chryse! :) 


End file.
